1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamometer comprising a testing member which is to be subjected to an elastic deformation when a force is applied to it.
It relates more particularly to a dynamometer of the type comprising a testing member having a bending beam which has a built in end and is elastically deformable in bending under the influence of a force applied to the opposite end of the beam, as well as sensing means for detecting the deformation of the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dynamometers of this type, also known as bending dynamometers, the built-in end of the bending beam, also known as cantilever beam, is fixed to a support, while the load is applied to the opposite end of the beam to enable the beam to bend under the influence of the load applied and then to return elastically to its rest position when the load is removed.
One of the typical uses for bending dynomometers is in suspended balances in which the beam is arranged horizontally with its built-in end fixed to a vertical column and with its opposite end supporting a loadbearing plate.
The known sensing means used in bending dynamometers for detecting the deformation of the beam are usually constituted by gauges comprising a film-like screen of which one of the major disadvantages is that creep occurs under a heavy load.